


Un'estate che vorrei non potesse finire mai

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Odu's rambling in the tags, a little OOC I believe, anyway let's use a high rating, listen there is a mention to the fact they have sex but it's really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: It's summer, every time their lives intertwine togheter





	Un'estate che vorrei non potesse finire mai

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I didn't mess up. Hope you like it...  
> (The title comes from an italian's song, but it means "A summer that I wish could never end"

It's summer, the first time they meet each other. Kintarou is loud and childish and calls him with a wrong name and Ryoma really can’t stand him, but that half point they manage to play is the turning key to both of their lives.

 

It's summer, the first time they can play a real, official match. Ryoma is back from America and defeats him soundly but Kintarou laughs, shining from the Pinnacle's sparkles, and watching him Echizen can’t hold back a grin of pure euphoria, suddenly wishing he could play against him for the rest of his life.

 

It's summer, and both of them are the worst captains their teams have ever seen, yet they collide with the fury of two tornadoes and it's wonderful and destructive at the same time. Ryoma wins again and this time Kintarou has a shadow in his eyes.

 

It's summer, and it's the first time Kintarou defeats him. He looms over him, red fiery hair moved by the wind and a big grin on his face, surrounded by his senpai, and Ryoma feels anger and embarrassment and then a devastating feeling he has always reserved for his teammates (Joy? Respect? Pride?), not for this weird guy and his weird tennis, and it’s all so confusing he almost doesn’t shake his hand at the net. They are fifteen and the world is at their feet and that rivalry that has blurred into a morbid interest they’ve cultivated for each other, now begins to turn into furtive looks, hearts racing with no control, stomachs doing somersaults, wet bedsheets and dreams, way too many dreams.

 

It’s summer, and Ryoma kisses him for the first time, behind the stadium. He has grown tall and lithe like a reed, so breathtakingly beautiful, with eyes like a cat that make all the girls go crazy in the stands, and his mouth tastes like Ponta and sweat, and Kintarou forgets any grudge he could have ever felt for losing once again.

 

It's summer, and Kintarou finds the courage to invite him to pass the night at his house, once their match ends. It's the first time they make love, and Ryoma tries to hide the fact that his hands tremble and that he has no idea how to hold him, how to touch him. Kintarou doesn’t care, because he wants anything Koshimae is ready to give him, and when everything finally gets perfect, when it’s no more embarrassing pressing their naked bodies together but there’s just urgency and pleasure and need, that's the only thing that comes out of his mouth, a panting litany of "Koshimae, Koshimae, Koshimae, R y o m a" between high-pitched moans,  to which Echizen responds with a push of his hips and a soft groan as he comes.

 

It’s summer and Ryoma, staring at the floor, confesses to him that at the end of the school’s year he’ll move back to America, this time definitively, to enter the professional circuit, so that  
there will be no next time. Kintarou's heart crumbles, because what was just a friendship has turned into the air that fills his lungs, but as they part ways and Koshimae becomes just a distant spot that fades into a vague memory, Tooyama still swears that they will find each other again on some court in some country, because he has all the intentions to fly on the World Tour too.

 

It’s summer, and the sun is golden as much as Ryoma’s eyes when he steps down from the plane and tells him he’ll never go away anymore, not without him, and Kintarou laughs and cries at the same time, because he’s no longer a child and now knows really well what it means, and kisses him and kisses him again, because Koshimae has been the pivot of his life since that summer of their twelve years and life has no meaning without him at his side and beyond the net.


End file.
